


A Glitch event

by Uketello



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Depressed Sans, Driving Sans insane, Glitch Sans, Hearing Voices, Insanity, Other, Sans Needs A Hug, Stockholm Syndrome, horrortale toriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uketello/pseuds/Uketello
Summary: Sans's world was crumbling but he wishes to still live. While trying to escape his slowly dying world he winds himself up in a situation that will change his life.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Headcanon; Error can't kill another Error like himself once they have formed.
> 
> The Sans in this story isn't classic Sans. But his world is a lot like Classic's.
> 
> Sans is a little bit of a coward in this. And when he panics he tends to not think on the situation too well.

\--Sans's POV--

I was running. Running so fast my legs were practically sore. My bones ached. I don't know how far I ran and how far I got, I don't know how long I've been running. I can't escape. I see the world around me slowly start to crumble to pieces. 

Why did that human....no...that Demon....do this? What could they have gained from ERASING everything? I don't understand. 

Before I realized it, I'd been screaming, screaming for help. I didn't want to be ERASED. I don't know why I didn't want to, I had nothing left. 

Papyrus...

Undyne...

Toriel...

Asgore...

Alphys...

Their all gone. Why did I still want to live? Everyone's dead. Maybe I'm selfish? ...It doesn't matter. Eventually I'll hit a dead end. I felt tears stain the corners of my eye sockets. 

Once I finally reached a dead end. I was stuck. "No....please..." I didn't want this. I'm panting. I'm panicking. "Please...not like this..." Tears stream down my cheeks. 

"I don't want to.....I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" 

That's when....

*You are filled with....DETERMINATION.

\--End of POV--

Sans slowly regain consciousness. Once he got up, he realized he wasn't in Snowdin this time. "H-Huh?" He didn't feel he was in bed. In fact, all around him was nothing but pure white.

"Wait....what? D-Didn't I....die? Didn't things....RESET?" Sans asked himself as he looked around. All around him was nothingness. A white Void. "Am I.....Is this...The Void?" He asked himself. It didn't exactly feel like how he'd ever imagine the Void being. He always thought it'd be dark. Pitch black even...

That's when so. A strange distorted laughter from an unseen entity echoed from behind him. Sans gasped in panic. Who was that!? WHAT was that!? Not wanting to find out and not to mention too exhausted to fight, Sans began to run far away. Yet....as he ran he felt as though the laughter drew closer. 

"No no no no! G-Get away! Shut up!" Sans tried to cover his hearing holes not to no avail. The laughter got louder and drew closer and closer.

The distorted laugh was sounding sadistic, it's as if it was tormenting him. It grew louder til his head felt like it would split fro. such a noise. "Make it stop! Make it stop!!" Sans tried his hardest to summon a blaster. Using what amount of magic he had left in him he aimed and fired in a circular movement.

A beam shooting from around him. His left eyes shines a cyan aura. Sans screamed at the voice telling it to go away and leave him be. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!? LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Soon.....Silence.

Sans finally stopped shooting and panted. That was it. He fell to his knees as his magic was drained from him. Soon he collapsed. He was still conscious but his vision began to blur.

He did hear foot steps though as ge was panting on the ground. There was a figure that walked to him and soon stood before him. Sans couldn't tell who it was...But his form appeared to have been glitching. He soon heard it speak...

"...H-H-Hello...Sa-a-ans..." The distorted voice....The same one laughing....It spoke.. Soon it spoke in a more proper sentence rather than a stutter. 

"I...Am...Error..." The being leaned down on him. By this point....Sans had lost consciousness and completely blacked out.

_ _ _ _ _

Once he came to he soon found himself suspended from above ground. Eye sockets as wide as mini plates he squirms.

"Ahh!" Sans stopped upon seeing not only was he suspended above the air but so was his SOUL. He was bound by blue strings. It felt like one wrong move and those string could easily tear him apart. 

"Hahaha! Having fun?" The same distorted voice from earlier had spoken. Sans looked around making sure his body doesn't move too much to get badly damaged. 

"Wh-Who are you!? Sh-Show yourself!" There was barely enough force in his tone due to lost of energy not to mention magic so he couldn't get out of this situation with just the use of his attacks. As soon as the very white void was silent...A sound had quickly broken it. Static sounds (Like that from a TV) wa heard and black to white glitches soon appear slowly forming a being...

This being appeared to be a skeleton but...different. He was a mess of glitches, all black with some blues, yellows and reds and blue lines going down from his eye sockets. And ERRORs appearing here and there on his body. All Sans could think of is what exactly was this....thing, before him? Despite this question however, Sans knew he was dangerous. He was practically giving off that vibe immensely.

"What exactly a-are you!? Wh-Why am I here!?" Sans wanted answers. But the only response he got from the other was a slow, widening, eerie grin. Those yellow colored teeth showing.

The other placed a bony finger over his mouth and said. "Shhhh..." That only made Sans have a slight shudder. This being began to walk up to him. One by one red glitchy bones summon and vanish after this....Error...stepped on them. Using them like some sort of stairway until...they were face to face. 

The dark skeleton soon leaned in to a nervous sweating Sans. Leaning near his hearing hole. He whispered in a glitched tone... "Do you re-remember...m-my name.." He said in a whisper. Sans's spine made a few click sounds. He felt shivers run down. All Sans could respond to him was. "H-Huh?" He was so confused and honestly frighten of the other. 

The other moved away but Sans saw him frowning now. Obviously he looked very displeased. Sans didn't know what to say until he felt the strings on his SOUL slightly tighten. "Ga-Hah!" Sans winced in pain. "S-Stop!" He said feeling it sting. It felt like it could slice his SOUL at any moment. 

"...Do y-you re-remember...." Error asked the question with menacing eyes narrowing. Sans finally answered hoping it'd make the pain stop. Thankfully he does remember and had heard it before he passed out earlier. "E-Error!" He yelps out in pain. 

Error grins, looking pleased and loosening the tightness around Sans's SOUL. Sans gasped a little. Just panting. It still hurt despite the release. Next thing Sans knew, Error took a hold of his chin and lifted his head up until they made eye contact with one another. Error grinning creepily.

Sans then asks out of fear. "Wh-Whaddya want from me?" 

Soon Error responds. "Honestly, I wanted to kill you at first. B-B-But i-i-it seems its far too late n-n-now. I-I can't kill another E-E-ERROR..."

Sans was confused but seeing the look of confusion, Error chuckled at him. "Hehehahaha!! You seriously don't know? Did you even l-l-look a-at yourself wh-wh-when you woke u-u-up?"

Sans still didn't get it at first...until he finally looks down on his body. His body...it appears to be glitching! Not only that but his bones were becoming grey and darkening more and more. ERROR's were popping up from around him here and there as he glitched. Sans panicked. "Wh-Wh-What's ha-happening to me!?" 

Error lets off a low chuckle as he explained. "Your slowly becoming just like m-m-me...an ERROR...I usually ki-ki-kill those that start t-t-to come clo-clo-close to that....but y-y-your already getting in too de-de-deep. Yo-Yo-You did th-th-this to yourse-se-self."

Sans was surprised upon hearing that. "What do you..." That's when Sans noticed it....his SOUL...It has a black taint to its side which glitched. 

"Yo-Yo-Your DETERMINATION..." Error continued. "It's wh-wh-what got y-y-you here...your se-se-selfish desire t-t-to want to escape your He-He-Hellish position is wh-wh-what brought you t-t-to my domain...i-i-in fact...you've been he-here quite too lo-lo-long it seems. Long en-enough to turn..." 

Sans shuddered at this. What exactly had he turn into? Had he become worst than The Human?? Judging by how the other made it sound it sounded like it.

"Y-You are no-no-now an ERROR as I've established...wh-wh-what your capable o-o-of doing i-i-is to DESTROY o-o-other worlds....mistakes...anomalies...G-G-Glitches..." Error had explained as Sans shut his eyes and shook his head.

"No...NO!! I didn't want this! Wh-What're you saying!?! That I'm some sort of..."

"G-G-God of Destruction?" Error finished for him. "Ha! Do-Do-Dont flatter yourself Sa-Sa-Sans....with your puny LV you ca-ca-can barely come clo-clo-close t-to mine. I've been destroying one world after another fo-fo-for years Sans...only I de-de-deserve this title. But you...." He then opened some sort of glitched screen. Sans turn to it. He saw other worlds. Other versions of himself he never knew existed. Even different timelines of different events. Another even looked just like him....well.. before he became an ERROR.

Seeing all these AU's, he felt...something...He felt...disgust? But why? He felt a growing sensation inside him. Sans tried fighting it back however, he didn't like this feeling. 

"I see....It se-se-seems you don't want to a-a-accept what you are....yet..." Error went to look at Sans again. "Come o-o-on Sans...you feel it in y-y-you. These worlds make you fe-fe-feel smol. They must be DESTROYED!" Error urged but Sans shook his head and began to struggle despite the pain on his SOUL.

"NO!!" Sans shouted. "I don't want this! I don't want to hurt nor kill anybody! I don't want to be a...a...an ERROR! I want to go home!" Sans demanded. 

Error was quiet for a moment. But then he dropped Sans to the ground. Retracting his blue strings. 

"Ouch!" Sans got up and looked up at Error confused as he hopped down near him. 

"F-F-Fine then...If that's wh-wh-what you want..." Error snapped his fingers to open a portal behind Sans. 

Sans gasped and turn to the glitchy portal. "Wh-Wha? Th-That's it? Y-Your letting me go home?"

Error lifted an arm pointing to the portal. "This is a pathway to your home...Take it and you'll be th-th-there..." 

Sans didn't know if he could trust him. He was just letting him go just like that!? Wasn't this way too easy though? But to be honest....anything was better than staying here. He starts making his way to the portal. "....I...uhh..."

Then Error was suddenly behind him and without a time to turn he pushed Sans into the portal. Sans screamed as the portal closed. 

Error chuckled. "No matter where you go....my little Glitch...you'll come right back to m-m-me...We were fated to meet."


	2. Welcome to Horrortale

Sans groaned. He had quite the harsh landing upon being pushed into the portal. He shuddered and slowly got up. He took noticed his body was still glitching. Yep, definitely no dream.. 

"I'm still..." He soon realized he stood upon snow covered grounds. Looking around he realized he was in the forest! The forest of Snowdin! Was he....home!? Sans started to feel relieved and let out a sigh. "I-I can't believe it, I'm..." But he did take notice of a totally different detail though. Looking up, he took notice of the sky being red, not to mention quite dark. Soon the odd vibe came to him.

"This....This place..." He didn't know how he could figure it out.....and honestly he didn't wish to believe it, but....This was not his home. "This is the Snowdin Forest...yet...It isn't the one I know..." His pupils shrinking in shock, realization and fear. Now this brings up the question...

Where did that Glitchy Skeleton send him!?! Eventually Sans began to walk forwards at random. He couldn't just stay in one spot after all. He needed to find someone that can help him. Help him get home. He needed to stay calm. 

"I need someone to help me..." He didn't know why but...He felt like this forest...It felt dangerous. In fact, the atmosphere of this place felt dangerous. He kept going though.

"A little lost?...Lost?...Lost?" Sans jumped upon suddenly hearing a voice echo from....his head? No...It must be from behind him. He turn but saw no one was there. He didn't understand. He was sure he heard a voice suddenly echo. 

Sans just shook his head and sighed. He then thought back to what that Error said.

"If other worlds like my own exist...then...am I IN one of those worlds? Is this...another...AU?" He asked himself wondering. He then tries to locate that pathway that leads to Snowdin Town and by the other side, The Ruins. 

"If I remember correctly the path should be..." He walks towards a certain area of the woods and just as he predicted, there was the path! Sans grinned from his achievement. "Yes! Found it!" Once stepping upon the path he soon heard a scream within the distance. The sound of a girl's voice from the path leading to The Ruins. Originally he wanted to go to Snowdin to see if he might meet someone that could help him. But whoever that scream belonged to sounded distressed.

Abandoning his first idea, Sans headed straight for the door that led to The Ruins.

Same as back home...but the door seem to have brown blotches on it....What was that? B-Bloo-- Sans's thoughts stop as he heard the scream again getting closer from the other side.

"Crap! I need to do something!" He summons a bone. Luckily he regained some magic. The bone's sharp end piercing at the crack of the door. Sans could hear someone bang in a panic at the door screaming help. 

"HELP!! HELP ME!! SHE'S GOING TO--"

Sans yelled from the other side as he's trying to pry open the door. "HANG ON!! I'M GONNA GET CHA OUTTA THERE!!" 

He heard the girl scream in panic. "SHE'S COMING!! Please help me!!" He heard her begin to sob.

"GAHH!! Come on!! I'm ....I'm not strong enough ta open this!" Then Sans got an idea. Summoning as much magic as possible he summon a Gaster Blaster and had it bite the other end of the bone. "Kid! I'm gonna need you to push the the other side!! Understand!?" 

"O-Okay!" The girl replies. Sans could hear someone else's voice. 

"My child....please...come back...YoU cAn'T lEaVe Me!!" 

"T-Toriel?" Sans gasped. He recognized that voice but no time to stay shock. He had the blaster pull at the bone. The girl on the other end was pushing hard. The door flung open and a brown haired girl wearing a torn purple dress fell into the snow covered ground. Sans immediately went to her til a fireball shot out from the doorway. He looked inside. A deranged version of Toriel was getting close to the door. "Shit!" He slammed the door shut and had his blaster cover it. But he could hear her pound the door harshly.

He couldn't keep his Blaster there forever so he immediately tends to the girl. "A-Are you okay miss?" Helping her up. "Huh? ...Frisk?" He raised a brow.

As soon as the girl saw him she screamed. "N-NO! Please! D-Don't hurt me!!" She panicked and scooted away from him. 

"Ah...H-Hey calm down!" He held his arms up showing he's harmless. "I-Is that anyway ta talk to yer savior? Heh.." He gave his usual skelly grin.

The girl eventually calmed a bit noticing he wasn't trying to kill her. "A-Are you....a skeleton?" Sans nodded in reply.

"Yeah, I am! I mean...ain't it kinda obvious?" 

"No, not really. I've never r-really seen a skeleton....glitch like you before." She replied.

Sans then remembered, he's still a mass of glitches. "Heh...oh yeah....Forgot about that..." He rubbed the back of his head with a sweatdrop. "But hey don't worry, I don't got the stomach fer eating little girls." He chuckled at his own joke to try and lighten the mood.

The girl though was still afraid. "S-Sorry about that..." Sans apologized rubbing the back of his skull with a sweatdrop going down again.

She shook her head trying to calm down. "I-Its okay...I-I needed that..." Then before she could say more the banging from the door got louder. The girl yelps in fear.

Sans stood and stayed in front of her arm out with the intent of protecting her despite his own fear against this deranged version of Toriel.

The girl knew this skeleton can't keep his blaster against the door forever. 

She could hear her..."mY cHiLd PlEaSe CoMe BaCk!!" She felt both fear and pity for her. But she couldn't stay there forever. She soon grabs strong vines and tied the door to keep it shut. Once Sans saw this his blaster vanishes and he drops to his knees and hands panting.

The girl helps him up and with concern. "A-Are you okay sir? Sans nodded. "Y-Yeah...that just took a lot outta me is all. Heh...what I get fer being lazy."

The girl then helps him up. Sans shakily stood up. "I-I'll be okay kiddo...." Him and the girl made there way towards a safer distance. Hearing the banging behind them and the sad yet eerie pleads of Toriel honestly made them feel both guilt and a bit of fear. 

The girl then looks to the glitch skeleton. "By the way....Wh-What....is...your name? M-My name is Aliza."

The skeleton then looks up to her and replies. "The name's....Glitch....Glitch the Skeleton..."


End file.
